1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses that are connected to optional devices via connectors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus that provide confirmation of the connection and to connection confirmation methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic apparatuses are equipped with various functions; image forming apparatuses connectable to optional devices are an example of such electronic apparatuses. In these types of image forming apparatuses, various kinds of optional devices are detachable therefrom and attachable thereto to allow users to remove paper jams or servicemen to inspect the operation of the devices. Examples of optional devices connectable to the image forming apparatus include: a paper feeder for reducing the number of times sheets need to be supplied; an auto document feeder for automatically and continuously reading documents; and a duplex printing unit. These optional devices are connected to the main apparatus body via connectors.
However, the art does not account for an incompletely inserted state (slantwise-inserted state) of the signal terminals in the connectors of the main apparatus body and an optional device. Although communication is sometimes possible even in a slantwise-inserted state, the communication often becomes abnormal. In the art, when communication is abnormal, it is difficult to determine whether the abnormal communication is due to the slantwise-inserted state of the connectors or a problem in the software.